


What If...

by UltimateTrashWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateTrashWriter/pseuds/UltimateTrashWriter
Summary: There is always a what if, and in some cases, there are a lot of them. Starting with what if everyone had lived and got to live their normal lives? That just leads to more what ifs doesn't it? Even outrageous ones, ones no one would have speculated to even happen. Like the possibility of a yakuza meeting a librarian...





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly going to be from two people's point of view, Natsumi and Touko. I'm not one hundred percent sure who all will be here and all the pairings, so somethings will be added further on if needed. I will also pot trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter if need be, and mark if I do any NSFW content.
> 
> For this chapter, heavy hints at abuse for Touko, stated and implied alcoholism and implied sexual encounters.

Things had always been rough for her, being the unwanted child from both her father and her mothers. Yeah, mothers. You tend to have more than one when your father gets two women, who don’t want kids by the way, pregnant at the same time and your half brother dies while you live, but neither of them want to know who is your actual mother so now you’re stuck with both.

Touko Fukawa was stuck in that exact situation.

Neither mom was kind to her, one was an alcoholic and the other just plain mean, and her father was never around, always busy away with work. It would be rare to have all four of them under one roof, and when they were it was even worse than usual. The arguing wise at least. At least when her father was around he insisted on the maid doing the work so Touko would be able to hide up in her room and write to her heart's content. But there was yet another factor that put her life in a tailspin, Genocider.

Whenever Touko would sneeze or pass out, her other personality would make an appearance. At first, it was harmless, speaking up when Touko usually wouldn't[‘t and an odd fascination of scissors, but then she quickly became dangerous. You see, Touko was a hopeless romantic, and that was no different for her own love life. She fell in love way to easily, but she herself was to shy to be well liked to anyone. In fact, people would bully her quite frequently. So, it was no surprise that the first time she confessed she was turned down. What made it overkill and absolutely destroyed her was the boy taking her note, copying it and posting it all around school for everyone to see and torment her for.

That was the first time her other personality killed, and it wasn’t the last. It was always the same, a boy Touko had fallen for and had dragged her heart through the dirt ended up a victim, which quickly gave her other personality the name of Genocider Syo, since the media and cops had gotten the gender of the assailant wrong.

This wasn’t a major problem to her anymore really. As long as Genocider had someone to kill, she was fine. And even though Touko was now in highschool and has sworn off romance, she was still able to find douchebag guys to fuel her bloodlust.

High school was honestly the best time of Touko’s life. Attending Hope's Peak Academy, and not having to hide Genocider was a big burden off her shoulders. And the reason she didn’t have to hide Syo? They were both enrolled in the school, Touko as the SHSL Writing Prodigy, and Genocider as the SHSL Serial Killer. Yep, Hope’s Peak had allowed a serial killer to be enrolled in their school. The motive? Who knows and who cares. Genocider was more mellowed out with her classmates around. There were fifteen of them total, all of them with some kind of ability. Apparently there was supposed to be a sixteenth student, the twin sister of one of her classmates, but she had died in some sort of accident before the beginning of their first year.

On top of that, classes took up so much of her time, and, unlike with her other schools, her mother's couldn’t pull her out early just to have her do things for them. Not only did Hope’s Peak have a strict rule with leaving, her father had figured that it could be an advantage to have the connections of other students attending Hope’s Peak and basically made it a requirement for her to go. All that meant for Touko was less torture at home. Less yelling, less drinking, less being shoved into dark closets, less being tripped down stairs, less being hit across the head with heavy objects. In fact, she almost didn’t have to deal with any of that during her time in school.

It was about a month before her final graduation that her father came home with the big news. With him, a very pregnant, very angry woman. He had done it yet again, and this time he had gotten what he wanted out of it, he was going to have a son. Because of this, Touko wasn’t needed to take over the company. Instead, she was to finish school and then begin studying and preparing to work under her younger half brother and give up on her writing career. By this point, Touko already had three successful books published, all under a different fake name, and on kept a secret from even Hope’s Peak.

Touko refused. She wanted to keep writing, wanted to keep living her dreams. She had lived her whole life under the shadow of having to take over the business but now...now she was free from that. Of course, getting hit across the head and having Genocider come out wasn’t a part of her plan, but it ended up working out that she was moved into a dorm room, where she spent the last month getting through the end of her last school year. And after that, Hope’s Peak payed the first month on an apartment for her, giving her time to find a job that she could pay for it herself from there on out.

The job at the library was a really nice one, and it was quiet enough that she could work on her writing without to much hassle. And having access to all those books at all times? It was her own paradise. And by that point, her and Genocider had figured out that writing notes was a way for them to be able to communicate, and they came up with an agreement, Genocider could have her time out and do what she wanted as long as she didn’t make Touko lose her job, and Touko got to live her life as well. It all ended up working out that she got another book published, and from the profits of that and the others that were still selling, she was able to afford a nicer place.

Things seemed to be going amazingly for her. On top of all this, she found a nightclub she really enjoyed, one that played her favorite kind of music at all times and, from what she heard, was run by someone a year older than her that had also graduated from Hope’s Peak. So, admittedly, Touko became a bit of a party girl. Never drinking a lot though, the mom who was an alcoholic scared her of that, but pretty much always leaving with someone and having a one night stand. By this point, she was still swearing off romance and had realized that she was attracted to everyone, no matter the gender. This is what lead her to the first time she had a one night stand with another girl. Or...well...it was supposed to be.

Turns out, this girl was a tattoo artist and had a business partner who did piercings. Touko ended up becoming close friends with both of them, getting multiple tattoos and piercings during her time of knowing them. A book stack on her left calf, getting another added whenever one would be published, a line from her first book across her left collar bone, her collar bones pierced, and her nipples pierced. Admittedly, the last one was a spur of the moment one, but who cared right? The last tattoo was not gotten by her, but instead by Genocider. A pair of scissors on the fleshy part of her right thumb. Because of all of these, Touko would wear long sleeved sweaters and long skirts to work, pants if she wasn’t in the mood to deal with a skirt.

Her life was going great. It wasn’t perfect, who’s life was really? She came to find out that her friends worked with the most powerful yakuza clan, the Kuzuryuu Clan, who apparently had a female leader around her age. Their shop was located directly in the middle of all the territories, and because of that they were able to gather information easily. Being friends with them put her at risk, but it was a risk she was used to. Her father had worked on some things with all of the clans in the past, so this type of danger wasn’t strange to her.

But even with this knowledge, she didn’t know what the head of the clan looked like, just her name. Natsumi Kuzuryuu, younger sister to one of her upperclassmen, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, who had graduated from Hope’s Peak as the SHSL Yakuza, but passed the clan over to his sister for reasons that only the people in that world knew. No other details were given to Touko, but the less she knew the better.

But maybe knowing more would have helped her when she met the girl that would end up changing her life completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love crack ships. And this is one of my favorites, don't ask why haha


End file.
